Crazy
by GleekNor
Summary: A look at David Karofskys journey toward self-acceptance, set to the song Crazy by Seal. This is a prequel to my story Born this way, so if you want to know what happens next, just go and check that out :D


A/N: I do not own Glee, nor do I own the song Crazy by Seal, which is featured here. I am making no money and have no money to pay anyone should they sue, so please don't.

I have to thank Dory and Absinth for being my Cheerios for this, It wouldn't have happened without them. Thank you to both of you, so very much.

...

Of course, Figgins had called for yet another assembly after the football team had conducted a particularly vicious slushying of Jacob Ben Israel right in front of the entrance to the cafeteria. The entire entrance area was now covered with red residue which was as sticky as Super-glue. Kurt had accidentally stepped in the residue and had proceeded to break down in tears as he regarded his new Prada shoes, now ruined by the rapidly drying sugar-drink.

"_In a church, by the face,  
>He talks about the people going under."<em>

David Karofsky was walking down the corridor, heading toward the gymnasium for the assembly. He hadn't taken part in the slushying and recently, his involvement with the Bullywhips and some of the members of the Glee club had resulted in him being ostracized by the football team and the other Jocks.

"God, I wish I wish it were the beginning of summer again, so I don't have to see these people anymore." thought Dave. "At least for three months."

"But then again, if it were summer, I might not be able to see Sanny or Kurt as often." Lately it seemed that the Cheerio and McKinley's most fabulously dressed boy were his only friends, or at least the only two people who tolerated his presence.

_Only child know... _

_A man decides after seventy years,  
>that what he goes there for, is to unlock the door.<em>

Why high-school was so polarizing was something Dave had wondered plenty the last couple of weeks. Ever since they went on summer holiday in June, Dave had been thinking about his where his life was heading. He had been a bully since elementary school. He'd been a bully in junior high. But for the life of him, he couldn't understand why. Where had it started? It wasn't just about Hudson making fun of him in fifth grade for getting pubes or Puckerman telling everyone to make sure the geeks and freaks were kept in line. It wasn't even about Azimio who kept pressuring him to do ever crueler things to inspire fear.

_While those around him criticize and sleep... _

It was about his own insecurity and lately about being discovered for what he really was and being cast aside by his compatriots. Sure, Hudson had contributed to his self-loathing about his own body when he'd made fun of him and even Kurt when he'd told him that he was fat and would be bald by the time he hit thirty.

He had developed very early, filling out and growing hair. At 11, when fifth grade was ending, he was already tall, taller than Hudson in fact and as strong as an 11 year old could be. He'd been respected by his classmates and they'd started to fear him, so he'd reinforced their fear by intimidation. And mostly, it was because he felt good when he was popular and people moved out of his way as he walked down a hallway. And to disguise the fact that he was so unhappy with his body and how he was treating people. If people shied away from him, then maybe they wouldn't look deep enough to see the little boy, wanting to be loved, who was hiding inside._  
><em>  
><em>I see you my friend, and touch your face again.<em>

But then Kurt had happened. In Elementary school, he'd been a shy boy, always immaculately dressed, with a little bow-tie and nice shoes. He was soft spoken, almost to the point of whispering. And he was such a fey little kid. Everybody had known, even then, that Kurt Hummel was gay. Well, maybe not known, but they sure could guess. Mostly, they just knew he was different from them, not a jock or even normal as they defined it by their limited knowledge of the world. No one knew what gay even was, other than what some parents had said to their kids…

"Don't hang around with a fag. Or they'll infest you with their perversion and you'll catch it."

_Miracles will happen as we trip._

_But we're never gonna survive, unless..._  
><em>We get a little crazy<em>  
><em>No we're never gonna survive, unless...<em>  
><em>We are a little...<em>

_Cray...cray...cray..._

They'd been merciless. But Kurt had never even cried. He'd simply stuck up his nose and told all of them that they were lower than pond-scum, that they'd end up as attendants at gas stations or as a sales clerks at McDonalds. Kurt hadn't cried.

_Crazy, yellow people walking through my head.  
>One of them's got a gun, to shoot the other one.<br>And yet together they were friends at school  
>Ohh, get it, get it, get it, get it no no!<em>

But one day, when they were about eight or nine years old, Kurt had disappeared from school for over a week. When he came back, he was different. Something had changed in his demeanor. He had become quiet and even more shy than he already was. And they'd upped their attacks on him, determined to make the little freak cry for once. Nothing had worked.

Azimio had gotten frustrated with the lack of progress and after they had tied him up to the flagpole in the park and thrown pee-balloons at him, Az had sneered at the soaked kid and had told him that he was a freak and even his mom didn't love him. Kurt had cried then, completely quiet. Big, fat tears rolled down the little boys face and Dave's heart had broken a little bit. Because Dave knew that Kurt's mom had died, not even two months ago. What Azimio had said was beyond cruel and Dave knew it.

A little teasing and some rough-housing was to be expected. They we're kids after all and some guys father had told him that it was character building to get into fights and shove each other around. But this? No, this was something else, something dark and so hurtful that Dave couldn't even believe Az had said it.

_If all were there when we first took the pill,  
>Then maybe, then maybe, then maybe, then maybe...<br>Miracles will happen as we speak._

So after the others had left, Dave had snuck back and untied Kurt. But even after all the ropes were gone, Kurt hadn't moved. He just sat there, silently crying. So Dave had hoisted him up and more or less dragged him home. Kurt had never looked up, hadn't spoken and probably didn't even know where he was going or who was helping him. Dave had dropped him off on the lawn in front of the Hummel house and had run away so Kurts dad wouldn't see him.

_But we're never gonna survive unless...  
>We get a little crazy.<br>No we're never gonna survive unless...  
>We are a little...<br>Crazy...  
>No no, never survive, unless we get a little... bit...<em>

And then high-school had come along. Kurt was picked on by almost all the jocks and cheerios. But he was now only one of many. Take Rachel Berry for example. A loud, obnoxious harridan of a girl, who posted videos of herself singing all over Myspace. Quinn Fabray had led the charge there, writing scathing comments to almost every video that Berry posted.

Or Artie Abrams. The poor kid was in a wheelchair following an accident when he was little. Apparently he'd broken his back and one of the splinters had done a lot of damage to his spinal cord. Didn't excuse him from being put in his place though, he was a nerd after all.

_Oh, a little bit...  
>Oh, a little bit... <em>

And then Hummel had shown up in what looked to Dave to be a clownsuit. Complete with 10 inch stiletto heels. Dave had thought at Kurt looked weird, but it was Azimio that decided that Hummel needed to be told what was acceptable behavior in school. He couldn't be allowed to show up and make it seem like being different would be ok with the jocks.

And so, they had tried intimidation. It hadn't worked though and all it accomplished was that Kurt was almost always surrounded by his friends from Glee. Dave had known by now that it was more than likely that he was gay too, but he'd buried it deep down, no one could ever know. If they did, he would face a humiliation which would probably be a thousand times worse than what they'd put Kurt through. And his father would be so disappointed in him.

_Oh..._

And then there was a kiss. And when their lips had met, Dave had known for sure. This was it, this was what would be his reality. Dave had been so scared then.

_Oh..._

And then a death threat, all because he was so scared of letting people see the real him. And suddenly, Kurt had transferred. And Dave had never felt more alone.

_A man decides to go along after seventeen years..._

But then Santana had caught him checking out Sam Evans' ass. He'd tried to play it off as something else, anything. But Santana hadn't been fooled and Dave knew that his secret was out. Santana was the biggest bitch at McKinley and Dave knew she would out him in a millisecond if she thought she stood to gain something from it. But instead, she'd told him something she'd never told anyone before, she played on his team. And suddenly Dave wasn't alone anymore.

And so, when Santana had suggested the Bullywhips, Dave had been more than happy to play along. He felt it could be some sort of atonement for the way he'd acted, to make up for all the misery that he and his so-called friends had put all the other students through.

_Oh darlin...  
>In a sky full of people, only some want to fly,<br>Isn't that crazy? _

And suddenly, he saw that people respected him. People were smiling at him in the hallways as he passed, as if they felt safer somehow when he was around. It was an awesome feeling. Azimio didn't speak to him anymore though, as if he ever would if he knew the truth. Dave had been surprised to discover that he really couldn't care less about the big, black football player.

_In a world full of people, only some want to fly,  
>Isn't that crazy?<br>Crazy..._

Kurt had finally come back to McKinley a little later that semester. He'd had to attend a meeting where he had been forced to promise Kurt that they would start a chapter of Pflag together, ostensibly to educate Dave about what it meant to be gay. Even though Dave would have never told Kurt so, he was happy to do it, because it meant that he would get to spend more time with the smaller boy.

_In a heaven of people there's only some want to fly,  
>Ain't that crazy?<br>Oh babe... Oh darlin...  
>In a world full of people there's only some want to fly,<br>Isn't that crazy?  
>Isn't that crazy... Isn't that crazy... Isn't that crazy...<em>

Prom had been bad of course. He was there with Santana as his date and he'd won Prom King, a testament to how much the kids at McKinley actually liked him now. And then Kurt had been chosen for Prom Queen and Dave had known. They'd done it to humiliate not only Kurt, but Dave as well. As punishment for stepping outside the lines, for trying to turn his life around.

_Ohh..._

But Kurt had come back inside, accepted the crown and told the kids gathered around the stage, in his own way, to fuck off. He wouldn't be bullied by them any longer.

And then he asked Dave to come out, to make a difference.

_But we're never gonna survive unless, we get a little crazy.. crazy..  
>No we're never gonna to survive unless we are a little... crazy..<br>But we're never gonna survive unless, we get a little crazy.. crazy..  
>No we're never gonna to survive unless, we are a little.. crazy..<br>No no, never survive unless, we get a little bit... _

Dave had run out of the gymnasium. He just couldn't…

_And then you see things  
>The size<br>Of which you've never known before_

Thank God for summer holidays. Three solid months without any pressure, without his "friends".

_They'll break it_

But Dave had been thinking. If a little guy like Hummel could do it, could come out and even make new friends, why shouldn't he be able to? Maybe Dave would also find someone to make him feel as happy as that Blaine kid was obviously making Hummel feel.

_Someday..._

Two weeks into the holidays he'd told his dad. And to Dave's complete surprise and delight, Paul Karofsky had not yelled, had not thrown him out. No, his dad had stood up, walked over to him and yanked him to his feet. Then he had been hugged by his dad in a way he had never been at any point before.

"I've never been more proud of you David" his dad had told him. It had been Dave's undoing and he'd broken down crying in his father's arms. His dad had stroked his hair, like he did when Dave was sick when he was little, and had told him that everything would be ok, they'd find a way through it together.

_Only child know..._

Dave had gone back upstairs after that and unpacked. His entire life had been in those bags, he'd been so sure he wouldn't have a place to live after he'd told his dad. He'd spent almost the entire summer with his father, bonding over sports, over fishing in the Ottawa River that ran through town and over the amazing new things that Dave would discover, now that he was free to be himself.

Dave had actually looked forward to going back to school, to see Kurt and tell him what had happened. To tell Santana.

_Them things  
>The size<br>Of which you've never known before_

The hockey team seemed to have taken over from the football team as the main bullies at the school this year, if the slushying of Hudson was any indication. Santana hadn't wanted to do the Bullywhips thing anymore after she lost the race for Prom Queen, but Dave had decided that Kurt at least would be safe this year. So he'd started to follow him around at a distance, eyes out for even the slightest movement by a jock in Kurt's direction.

Dave had stopped several attempts to slushy the boy, earning himself a smile from Kurt which warmed his heart and told of friendship and understanding. The same smile had come when Dave had told Kurt about coming out to his dad and how smoothly it had all gone. Oh, how Dave wanted that smile on him all the time. But he knew that he wouldn't have it. Kurt was with Blaine and Dave wanted to respect that. But perhaps…

_Someday...  
>Someway... <em>

The next time Dave had seen Kurt was at his locker. He was standing there in Mercedes' arms.

"He broke up with me 'Cedes" he heard Kurt sniffle as Mercedes was rubbing his back and making noises of comfort into his ear.

_Someday...  
>Someway...<em>

After that, Dave had gone out of his way to be nice to Kurt, even going so far as to pull out chairs for him and offering to share his slushy at one point. Kurt had always been polite, but had refused. He'd smiled though, when he said it.

_Someday...  
>Someway...<em>

As he walked into the gymnasium to listen to the lecture about how they all needed to be nicer to one another and work together as a school, he spotted Kurt, sitting by himself in the bleachers. After taking a deep breath, he walked over to where the smaller boy was sitting.

"Hi Kurt", Dave greeted. "Is it alright with you if I sit here?

"Dave!" Kurt exclaimed, turning his attention toward the jock. "Yes, yes of course you can."

And then Kurt gave Dave that special smile.

_Someday..._


End file.
